The beginning till the end
by NaomieVB
Summary: T for future chapters. Join tsuna as he gets better at school, gains a rival, and wait is that reborn? And what are those "THINGS?" tsuna ages 5/8-25. pairings: future R27. Not beted . Bad humor. first chapter has been changed. hiatus!
1. And it begins the insanity

This is not beta'ed

Disclaimer: khr doesn't belong to me

warning: crossdressing.

Tsuna was helping his mamma cook like always when a thought came to his head when ryoshi came to mind. Tsuna hasn't met ryo-kun's lead to his other friend kyoya and how he still doesn't know what happened to his mamma. This became worrying as he realized he hasn't met any of his friends "important people". Heck he hasn't even met uncle- tsuyoshi's son for goodness sake. In this revelation tsuna nearly drops a plate while he was setting up the table. Tsuna knows that ryo-kun's sister goes to their school, but doesn't know who she is. With a plan to start looking for her at school the next morning ,he finishes his meal then rushes to bed with hopes that he may find her tomorrow.

In the end he doesn't find out who she is until a week later when he was near giving up and decided he didn't want his lunch and gave it to oni-san. Unfortunately for tsuna ,she catches him and on the spot declares war on him. Apparently hibari had later described what happened to the boy as him intruding on her territory. Later in middle school years from now she would find out that he has been feeding her brother since first grade and she only started that year,well to that in it was obvious that she considered her brother "shared territory" then. But that is years from now and tsuna right now has to fight for the right to feed his friends. He only becomes a willing rival when she tries to feed Kyoya her food.Apparently hibari is and always will be tsuna's territory, again in kyoya's words. This was also when who ever was in the vicinity gained a small fear of mini chefs.

Tsuna and kyoko (ryoshi's sister.) had to help tsuyoshi in the kitchen after fighting outside his restaurant. Neither of them considered it a punishment. He gave tuff love to his workers and if the two didn't love cooking so much then it would have been a punishment. Yamamoto walked in on them and was promptly confronted by a smiling brunette. ( Only later did yamamoto find out he was smiling because he had finally met the son of someone he considered an uncle.) The smiling burnett was a nice sight to be greeted by when he gets home from practice yamamoto decided. Tsuna now has a part time job there and does homework there to. He likes it and so does yamamoto if the real smile's are anything to go by. Hibari now has another person for the "tsuna watch" and another rival for for the tsuna food. Damn win-loss situations.

"Master pon-pon leaves for italy to train the son of Chiavarone Nono, from the house raising agency to be the tenth boss. We at the fighting broadcast wishmaster pon-pon luck." Staticy broadcast echoed out of nana's radio. Humming she listened to it. It was a daily agrement that she would listened to the radio for things about pon-pon-san and tell her baby about all if her son was a fan of pon-pon then she would indulge him in all the knows. The boy does not ask for much after. Looking back nana smiles at the memory of when she first explain pon-pon to her son. Those pouty lip, determined eyes. That expression changed in time to a giant smile and awe filled orbs. In the future tsuna would think he'd rather die than tell reborn. Turns out reborn knew before he met him from the rambles of his father.

Sighing nana hears " I'm home mamma." smiling nana inquires how tsuna's day went. This started tsuna's ramble of what could be a normal day,for them at least. After all most kids don't blow the science lass up when working on mixing glue. Then again it probably wouldn't have if they hadn't mixed sulfur and codeine in it as well. Yes nana lesions , she believes it's a mother's job to listen ,but not show she is listening. She does wonder where the sulfur and codeine came from though. She geuss form little kyoya. They were all curious to see what would happen after all. She informed him on what was happening with pon-pon , and got the cutest most adorable pout she has ever seen. Reborn would later find that iemitsu doesn't lie about how cute his son is.

"I want to be trained by pon-pon-san to."when explosions of pink smoke, stray bullets and colorful flames hit namimori tsuna would come to regret this statement ,but for now the determination of the seven year old is adorable and must be framed in a white lace dress , white thigh high , on tsuna at least, stockings and dollie shoes. If ever anyone finds out that nana dresses her son as a girl and takes pictures of him,then and only then will they be rolling in cash. For now they enjoy their , their time and cook a fest because they both know ryoshi and yamamoto will both be joining for dinner, and maybe even kyoya, because their family and the sawada's make the best meals.

When tsuna grows older nana will bring out the book of cosplay and dresses ,and only then will tsuna find out dressing as a girl is not normal for a boy. But for now though he still gives tips on what he would like to were the next time ,and hints to bows and skirts and shoes he would like for his birthday. Drinking tea in his little white dress tsuna tries his hardest to keep any of the drink from on his clouss. Suseeding pretty well. This picture makes its way to the dress book as well until tsuna changes and comes down for dinner, nana does not want her son losing friends because he crossdresses.

Yay the first chapter is done again :( . This is a selfindolgent story. ¼ is story line ¾ is cuteness for each chapter I make , the sencent is more like ¼ fluff but oh well.


	2. With Reborn's annoyance

Disclaimer- khr is not mine!

This chapter is centered around reborn the reason why is probably obvious.

The idiota that was iemitsu was once again bragging about his beautiful wife and son to the only one in the whole mafia that did not fucking care to know. Blah blah fabulous cook blah blah tuna-fish blah blah beautiful nana. Reborn was about ready to punch something ,well more like someone. That is until lal oh wonderful lal had came in and near done it herself. With idiota forced to do his paperwork finally reborn was able to drink his wine in peace.

It wasn't like he wasn't listening after all. "Nana told me our dear son has made many friends and is a good cook ." reborn could partially see the sparkles flowing from the idiota blonde."You could image mine and nana's happiness at finding this out befor this we thought he was just like what other's in the town thought he was dame-tsuna couldn't do a thing worth wild." first of what type of parents say this sort of thing.. Then again what type of parent is gone for long periods of time to the point their child doesn't even recognize him. Secondly his spics had told reborn he wasn't as dame as many though as he often got help from a girl named hana when he was arguing with kyoko apparently it hasn't escalated further than that.( It has but the spie is trying to forget what he saw.)

Reborn was tempted to tell the man this and was only stopped when lal came in. Iemitsu is just lucky that he is being paid to look after his son by nono who thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on all haris .

Reborn glanced at lal. It was time to head to the acrableno lal left the office exactly twenty-five minutes before him. When they enter the meeting room their met with raised eyebrows and questioning even a voice of amusement for their actions reborn took his seat, and luce served him mirch 'bout ready to punch the gazers faces and skull seeing this turned may be a lackey but reborn knew he was far from may be the weakest but not the dumbest, in reborns opinion that belonged to may be money smart but when it came to the things around him or what he just doesn't have an interest in then he doesn't take the time to understand and learn about it it. Fon was the exact opposite he took notice of everything around him , watch, listened, and learned. Which is what made him such a good fighter , and what made reborn respect him as much as he being the smartest didn't help the fact that reborn didn't like was abosevent but also quite self centered. Luce was always kind and patient so she was easily likeable. Reborn has ignored the fact that was something not quite right about finally there was Lal mirch, the feisty women that was a major tsundere.

Realising they weren't going to get an answer they continued their received a notice to go to origin mountain* from the women hidden in the organ mist. Reborn didn't like this feeling he was getting and the fact that luce was wearing an accepting face did not make it better.

After some ways climb up the mountain , colonnello decided to join another annoying ,idiot received a shock of their life when they got up the mountain. A white light came down on them. Reborn felt a burning warmth that blinded him from the inside but not at the same time. Later fon would describe it as a calming wind but a violent storm at the same time. This would promote reborn to bring it up in a meeting and get answers like; Verde's being strong electric shocks threw his entire body, Vipers was more like suffocating in a mist uncontrolled, colonnello mentioned that if felt a through he was drowning but calm and willing to do so, and skull said he felt he was being watch or watching from a distance and just floating far away. Reborn realized the feeling's they felt was the strength of their own flame.

Back to the present ,reborn wasn't the only one to be shock when he looked at his hand to find that his entire body shrunk. When reborn looked up to find verde and viper greeting their teeth, fon doing breathing exercises, skull panicking ,and colonnello and lal arguing. All of them showing anger, all but luce. Luce ,who was their sky, looked resigned and knowing. Reborn greeted his teeth at this more, feeling betrayed.No one else seemed to knowtist thow so reborn keeped his mouth shut , that was till they were alone.

The answer reborn got angered him more. She knew. She fucking knew this would happen and she didn't say anything! She lied to us. She made us trust her. For what , to turn us into our lives! She could have told us , she could have gave us a chance! But she didn't. Reborn , to calm himself from his raging thoughts exiled himself. Not being seen from again till years later to take the ninths faver.

Rumours of a fedora wearing baby was heard all across the world. In france as the most feared artist, and in japan as a teacher (from matral arts to schooling) , professor, and america and a goverment afeascal, in gurmany as a milatry oficer.

Tsuna retrieves the newspaper for his mamma and comes in after seeing the headlines . Master Pon pon is back again.After reading the article nana gives out a giggle.

"Mamma whats a 'Pon pon' ? " nana adorable little baby askes with the cutest of the proud mother of this boy promptly lets at the faintest of squeals and coos at her little in joy the proud mother tells her boy.

"Pon pon is an infant master at boxing and cames to japan at times to teach the art." nana coos at the pout even more prominent on her sons face.

"Mamma isn' masta's supst' to be old not babe's?" The five year old tsu-chan slurs*.Nana giggle in amusement.

"well manly yes but this particular baby is said to be a genus and has earned the right to be a master." nana smile. " Now get dressed sweety you're going to be late for school." With an adorable squick tsuna was off.

future events are hidden in this chapter. I hope you liked (lol I wonder what reborn would do if he realized reborn dolls are a thing.)

yes tsuna is five here.

Edit: sorry I forgot about the * thing I called it that because I didn't know it's real name and thats where it all began for reborn to meet tsuna in a way.

Also the second one is because tsuna isn't good with pronouncing words.


	3. Nana's fun and hibari's small animal

Disclaimer : I do not own khr and never will because it's too beautiful for me .

Warning : death and cussing in this chapter.

Nana walked happily with her little boy to meet someone. Someone by the name hibari man that went to high school with only met up recently and got reacquainted , and in an act of trust the two arranged a play date with their sons. Now nana was heading to the meeting spot with her five year practically stumblen over his own feet every other step while being dragged to Namimori being so small looked at the big wide gates with fear he has yet to get rid of in the last few years. To the young boy the rust of the gats along with the tearing paint and old mossy cobble stone walls surrounding the park made the place look even more hunted the and old creaky house. Poor tsuna only just found out was a ghost was and is highly afraid of closer to his ever pleasant and warm mamma tsuna spot other people on the swings , in the sand , and on the monkey bars. In the corner of his eye he saw a brown haired girl who looked at the bars in disdain.

"Herioto-sempai , were here !" Nana sung in unrestrained happiness. The boy by the men's side seem to flinch in annoyance while the man seem to smile more.

"Nana this is my son kyoya . Kyoya this is nana and her son tsunayoshi."Now you may be wondering how hibari herioto knew of tsuna. Well that's simple , due to the fact her husband is never home nana has to bring her son everywhere she goes when the boy is not in school. Even though herioto is in a way the same but with the slight fact his wife is dead. The screeching of wheels on the concrete ,the sound of screaming as blood seeped into the ground. A women with a log inbeted into her stomach and out the other side tears down her face and blood on her lips. She doesn't make it to the hospital. Herioto wakes with a start. He doesn't take kyoya everywhere because the boy is quite independent. Herioto has yet to find out that kyoya 'bits to death' yakuza and when he does the boy would be in high school. After the introductions nana and herioto went to get ice cream for the bunch. "it will be fine nana ,kyoya is with tsuna. They will be fine. Yes I am sure." In the time the boys were left alone hibari and tsuna a 'small anime' because for some reason all the animals in the park was looking at them and tsuna had no idea why but hibari took it as the creatures acceptance of tsuna as a 'pact leader'. After which they became close enough for hibari to teach tsuna about 'life lessons' in which tsuna learned that habari is a carnivore, he himself is a 'small animal' , and everyone else is a herbivore.

Before long the adults came back with ice cream a little after the boys bond quit a bit. As the sun set tsuna with the knowledge that habari went to Namimori elementary and a promise to meet there when he is older tsuna and his mother left. Tsuna could not wait to be six.

On the way back from the park they decided to stop by the store for egrents. Nana was going to teach her son how to make curry. Of coures when ever tsuna first make's somthing the kitchen always need to be cleaned of the egrents they used and some they did not.In the prosses of making some cake tsuna spills the flower befor it gits to the bowl and what was left got put in. Surprisingly it was three cups the esact amouent need for this purticlaur cake. Then the eggs were cracked when he fell ,all but two that is and again the exact amount they needed. When tsuna had gotten the eggs he bumped into the fridge door and a tomato fell out and onto the ground. Next came the sugar and low and behold only the amount they needed got to the bowl which was a cup. three table spoons of vanilla , and a stick of butter had all gotten to the bowl in the same way. Nana found her son to be magic sometimes. Like normal the curry came out great , nana just need to clean a bit more then when they have done it for awhile. Tsuna ,her dear baby boy as sweet as sugar, always helps in the clean up.

Tsuna went to school the following year and on the first day brought a bento he made to the disciplinary committee and handed it to kyoya, who he went on patrol with alot before school, and had lunch together. Of course no one knows tsuna is friends with _the hibari_ only the other disciplinary committee members do. This is how tsuna and kyoya want it so no unwanted attention get to tsuna. Unfortunately a different type of unwanted attention does. The unwanted attention came in the form of bullying. In which hibari would become more violent when he got word of it, Biting thousands to tsuna's grades came in he would often find hiding places from hibari. He's gotten pretty good to. Unfortunately or fortunately depending who you asking, Hibari would often attack innocents because of tsuna's grades if he couldn't find the to say he stopped hiding. The only good thing, again depends who you ask, tsuna got tutored in science ,but only science. Tsuna latter found out he had a talent for language and literature. So he joined creative writing class. So the classes he was good at ranked from ,Writing ( literature) class,science, English, japanese, art ,music, japanese history, and math. Tsuna is proud to say math is the only one he gets "F's" in now. Give him slack ,his brain would shut down in that class and he always fell asleep ( man do I know that feel) yes I am talking to you hibair. Kyoya felt a slight chill down his spin. Un sure of what it was he step slightly closer to tsuna in a defensive stance. As I was saying ,even just math would provoke hibari wrath on to tsuna and any student near by. It only got worst when hibari found out that tsuna was picked on for his grades. This was also when hibari decided to recruit ryoshi into the 'tsuna watch'. Which was easy because that idiot had walked in one day to find kyoya and tsuna eating lunch tsuna had made, in the same room, together*. In the end the amount of blood split on report card days was fear inducing because this to. Also less bullies ,bullied tsuna now. Which was a definite plus for the would school.

By the end of the school year the were the best of friends( kyoya still does not amet it, haha) or at least agreement was set. They don't tell on the other when they fight someone they know tsuna would not want them to ( hibari yakuza , ryoshi anyone outside the boxing ring) at the time the other would git a share of tsuna food ,not all of course , like hell if they would give all of it up.( Get your heads out the gutter I see you there you fucking pervs.)

Hello again

the * is because the pov changing a lot their. This chapter was written by the characters as seen in yamamoto, reborn , and hayato f-ing breaking the fourth wall. yes I blame them because it just happened. (even though I broke it too) :( I got this done (3/23/2015) but as I said I am rewriting the first chapter.


	4. The mistake you will soon regret

Disclaimer: I **don't** own the all mighty **khr**

Tsuna was eight when he started seeing the strangest just outside of sight,little waves in the air on cold days,and more,but the most prominent thing was a shadowy figure with a fedora and what a peared to be a trench coat. The thing is when other shadowy things show up they go away when you try and look at them ,but not the man in the hat. When you look at him he stays there, the bodiless figure _stays in sight._ Tsuna doesn't like what he sees and tell's his mamma, but all she does is tear up and pull her dear son close and apologize. _I'm sorry,i'm so so sorry. I'm sorry._She wouldn't stop and it scared him. _Did I say something wrong mamma, i'm sorry mamma.I'm sorry. _

Tsuna and his mamma was outside an old antic shop. Scary but at least it didn't have any of the wavy shadowy things near it. They walked in and tsuna saw creepy things in a bottle,cute things on the shelves and ,_ohh dresses,_ verreden still lace nana knew it her son was fawning over the dresses and stuffed animals on the shelves, ohh I never noticed they had rebbens and dressed and little ball people. That's when kawahira stepped from behind the main curtains , amused at the sight.

Nana got down on her legs and bowed" Sensei, please help use."her begging led to the man inquiring why." Because I can't lose someone I love so dearly to those things ever again." her brown orbs stared straight into his own determined to protect.

"The procedure may hurt him." _No It will._ kawahira warned glaring at the women who called herself a mother. Nana new not to flinch, if she did the man in front of her will see it as a weak will and say no.

Tsuna's tiny hand reached up and pulled at kawahira's robes."M-may I wear this dress uncle-kawa-san?" tsuna asked in the cutest face as he always does. Unfortunately the man still glared at nana for a minute longer ,but faced tsu-chan with a kind a bit the man patted tsuna's head.

"sure kiddo just don't ruin it I still need to sell it." tsu-chan smile and made an affirmative sound then ran off. Nana understood why the man she calls sensei would be angry with her. The memory of tsuna's birth gave that away.

_iemitsu was barely home if ever ,so when he was home on tsuna's fourth birthday they decided to drop tsuna of a sensei's and pick him up when things were they came back to pick him up tsuna refused to leave without sensei and the man haply came along and left a few hours after the party was over._ Kawahira-sensei must have come to really care for tsuna.

"If pain now will save him from downright torture in the future then so be it,but know this kawahira I will do anything for my son. No One will stop me!" _someone should have._ Nana's orbs burned with a ten of oregon,and the man knew he couldn't have said anything to convince her of anything else.A sigh escaped his lips as he watched tsuna play with one of the dolls for sale in his shop. The dress he asked to wear was a victorian style old ball gown for a child. It was white with accents of yellow ,light blue, and a pinkish red. Oregon ribbons woven into the sleeves.

"Alright." it took nana a moment to comprehend what the man said ,but when she did she smile one of her sweetest smiles ,her son will be fine.

_If only they could have seen the future like luce ,then maybe they wouldn't have made this horrible mistake. Maybe they could have changed things._

For tsuna the pain of his mind tearing itself apart was like his bones being broken then held only to snape at an unknown pressure over and over voice raw form his screaming, his mamma said that she asked uncle-kawa for help but, head pressed to uncle's and tears running down both their faces tsuna could only wonder, if uncle wanted to really do this. By the end of the ordeal, tsuna was crying so much and refusing to go back to nana. Which was the opposite of what kawahira he had expected was tsuna to lack onto nana right away and want nothing to do with the shop anymore.

"Ssh,ssh tsuna-kun it's alright no one is going to hurt you anymore." tsuna's panicked wails only seested a bit by kawa-san's vosic. This was the closest nana has ever seen her sensei panic,but she was mainly worried for her son. Why did he refuse to go to her?She had thought that ,sense sensei was the one to cause the pain then the boy would want nothing to do with him and come to her, was she wrong?

They decide to let tsuna spend the night at the shop so he would calm down. Without nana there with them, because she is the one that seems to be freaking him out so badly. Unknown to kawahira,mainly because his eye's were closed, tsuna had believed he was going to die he was in so much pain form the procedure. Tsuna will to live let him achieve a small amount of control over his dying will flames, even though he did not know what they were he knew he had them wasn't in the room during the procedure.

After nana had left tsuna feel asleep in kawahira's arms. Sighting kawahira placed him on a recliner chair, well tried to at least. Unfortunately for kawahira ,tsuna still refused to let go even in his sleep_.What was he going to do with the sawadas. _The man grab a hidden yellow medallion from the shelf tsuna had grabbed the dall from earlier,and placed it on the boy letting his mist flame flow into it aswell. Sun flame's had the power to heal the body , while mist flame's affected the mind so kawahira figured that if you add the two they could heal the mind. The man sighed as he watch tsuna's face replace and fall on the recliners pellows, still whimpering a bit.

"Uncle-kawa...not your fault…" a high of breath at tsuna's sleep talk words,and not for the first time that day kawahira worries for the boy on the reliner. _What is he going to do with the sawadas._

Ello again age eight is an important year for tsuna so I will be on this year for a little while. :3 thanks for reading.


	5. the supernatural arc begins

Disclaimer: Khr is not mine

Tsuna woke up from his nightmare with a start, with a shortness of breath and calmly skin he shakily got up to head down the stairs. Checking to make sure his mom was still asleep tsuna head down the cheeky steps in hopes she wouldn't wake up from the was lucky today it seems his hopes were sat down next to the bookshelf he was never aloud to touch , stopping mid-step tsuna looked at the shelf. That was perfect just perfect revenge for making kawahira do something that he didn't and wind up hurting him. Tsuna reached his hand up and pulled a book from the shelf , the book he reach for was just above his head and when it slid off a clicking sound was heard. The bookshelf grinded against the floor as it moved back into the wall and slid to the right when it was thirteen inches from the start of the gap. Tsuna took a deep breath in a near panic , but he stole himself and pushed forward into the trapdoor. Right after the end of the bookshelf there was a peaser plate on the ground which tsuna stepped on , and the book shelf slide back into place with tsuna still trapped inside. Ahead of him was a set of stairs heading down with lights on and around the walls of the passageway. What was going on and why hadn't his mom told him about this this why he wasn't aloud to touch the bookshelf? Stealing himself just enough to take slightly panicked steps forward tsuna walked down into the passageway. He figured if he had yelled for help he would get in trouble with his mom. Eventually he reached the end of the passage that was made of limestone walls. The room he came upon was make of the same mineral as the way he came in and had been furnished with glass bookshelves ,desks, and a single elegant chair in the middle. There was items of unknown origin and a giant circle in the middle of the floor , which seem to have some type of scriptures on it. The books in the shelfs and on the floor all seemed to be really old but the scrolls look fairly new compared.

Tsuna removed one of the many books from a stack one by one reading the titles, " Guide to the abnormal entities" , "protective circles" ,"seeds of origin" ,and "The vongola in creatio" were all the books he pulled from the stack each seeming more interesting than the last. Tsuna decided to read the one with the word vongola on the title because he remembered a man who was supposed to be his dad had often spoke a language that had that word voiced. He found he actually knew a lot of the words in and and could guess some of the ones he couldn't, though he would have to search the meaning of the others. He could also tell it was written two people , but he geuss one was named elena due to the fact the name wasn on the inside cover. The first couple of pages seemed to be written by elena and the rest seem to be by someone else, though the other ones handwriting was familiar. Unfortunately this was when he heard his alarm clock go off, or fortunately because he found another trapdoor in his closet that let him leave the passageway. Tsuna placed the book under the floorboards under his bed. He knew the book would be safe here because he found the floor plans for the house down there and also because the board only recently came up. In other words he knew his mom wouldn't find it. He probably got dressed for school once he made sure everything was secured in place then ran to school as per usual so he wouldn't be there when his mom woke up. He'll read the book when he gets home as well as explore the rest of the passage way and hopefully find out what his mom is hiding. The reassurance of knowing she won't find the book before he gets home does not stop him from worrying.

The next day during recess tsuna ran and hid in the playgrounds slide. He knew no one would find him here because this is hibari's spot, spot meaning the whole playground. He removed the book from his bag to read as he had read the first two pages yesterday and began elena's final page. " _We tried our best we really did but the enemy is gaining and we're losing numbers fast . Unfortunately I am trapped in a building that is falling apart and the ruble will probably kill be so this is my final chapter. I have a few things to say before I give this to kawahira. There is danger in the vongola, spice are in our midst but I know we can't last.I told my final wish to Kawahira and I hope it gets to you. Good luck Descendant. - The vongola is an organization trying to destroy crime and values human life.. They destroy crime like drug trafficking and more with force if need be which has gained them many enemies including some mafia families. Recently they have discovered an old power known as flames. These flames are all different ,and fortunately there is seven of the that they know of. A flame each has its own ability or attribute. The thunder flame is a green flame that appears as though it is made of lightning itself. Though its users seem to draw unwanted and abusive attention to his or her self and they seem to be able to control some type of lightning as well. The rain is the next flame, it is blue and gives a calming effect. Then there are storm flames that are a furry red and a type of distortion effect. Cloud flames are a steamy violet and is known to multiple objects. Mist flames are the most dangerous and allows the user to create illusions. They are indigo in color and seem to be made of the mist itself . Sun flames are yellow flames that have the ability to heal others so the users of this one many stay as doctors are helpers in some way. _

_Sky flames are the final films and they have the ability of harmony , they are a bright orange in color. They also seem to be able to calm the other elements in this sense. Unfortunately that is the only thing they have gained and it seems even with the help of flames the vongola are still going to will destroy the current vongola and drag it under. Giotto has decided to retire and head to namimori ,japan with elena and daemon Spade's children , ricardo won vongola is now under his rule. _

_Three weeks has passed since my last entry in this thing and in that time ricardo has turn vongola into a mafia syndicate. Blood will for ever be on there hands." _The bell rings and as a result tsuna gasped and quickly runs from the slides after picking up his things and didn't notice hibari has he went. Unfortunately for tsuna hibari noticed he left the slides and this had placed the carnifor in a tuff spot due to him not knowing tsuna was there. Hibari's gut wrenched as he watched tsuna leave. He fail to keep the tsuna-watch active when it need to be. But even worse was that hibari knew the boy was normally so happy with yamamoto at lunch he didn't think to check on the kid. Quick dialing yamamoto's number he informed the herbivore of were tsuna was during lunch and asked why he wasn't with him. To which yamamoto said tsuna had told him that he was going to the restroom. Hibari posed only for a moment want to place his head in his hands , but he was a carnivore and wouldn't do that. "The whole lunch period?" it may have sounded like a question but both boys knew it was not. This comment made yamamoto quite then yamamoto hung up. This surprised hibari a bit for yamamoto is never the one that hangs up first. The moment yamamoto hung up he quickly called ryoshi and told him what hibari told him. By the end of the week the three had cornered tsuna and demand what was going on. Tsuna being forced to tell them told them everything he saw and what he found and they agreed to search with him. The stayed over at tsuna's with the excuse of sleeping over, and waited for nana to fall asleep. They then followed tsuna to the trap door in his closet and followed him down to the magnificent room. Hibari and tsuna reade* as many books they could and the other two searched the room for other things.

The found maps that showed the floor plans for every namimori building, books about spiritual entities that tsuna consider to be highly dangerous , and finally five books on the vongola. Of which contained outdated ways of obtaining a certain thing called dying will flames. They decide to try and see what a dying will flame is ,but with hibari being the first to obtain it had derailed the others from doing so to what what happened. To every not so surprise it wound up being a violet dying flame, the one symbolising independence* and the name of "cloud" attached to it. Unfortunately he wasn't able to control it and it flickered out soon after fortunately no one was harmed. Tsuna , the only one to remember to try it once more just to see if he could at least. Unlike with hibari's ,tsuna's didn't die out but instead had burn him a bit so was quickly put out by tsuna the flame was gone they thought on how it looked and was , for the three that wasn't tsuna at least, not really surprised by the orange color of the flame. The symbolizing of a ever except sky went quite well into the eyes of the three that knew him best. They stared at the boy in front of them expectly ,that is until ryoshi got the bright idea to say" So does that extremely mean you're our sky , sawada?" to which hibari was honestly surprised that it was ryoshi who said it ,but let it go anyway. Tsuna spluttered and studdered indignantly and fiercely denied this say they were not a mafia family so should not use those terms without reason or in public in fear a true mafia grope would get the wrong idea. Yamamoto stated this didn't matter because they were still family in their own right and ryoshi with the loud egremont ,and hibari's silent but no less prominent one made it extremely difficult for tsuna to say otherwise though he really didn't want to disagree in the first place. Ryoshi being as slow as he was asked it the mafia was real and promptly got an affirmative from both tsuna and hibari. Then he asked something that tsuna truly didn't know and even said as such when " Does these books mean mama is in the mafia ?" _because nana was always able to get anyone and everyone to call her mama._ They stayed in one spot quietly for a little till it was silently agreed on to search a bit more before yamamoto asked why there was so many supernatural _or what was actually said was ghosty _in there. Tsuna states that again for the second or third time he did not know ,and promptly picked a book to read a few pages only to throw it down again in slight fear. Everything he saw while was still able to was in there even the things called "shadow people". Now let it not be said that tsuna is a very skittish child and was near hyperventilating in fear, but a hand was placed on his shoulder as yamamoto calm him down with breathing exercises and ryoshi doing the some one in the background of tsuna's view. " Are you alright now tsuna?" yamamoto questioned after tsuna was breathing right again. Tsuna grabbed one of the pieces of papers from his bag and a pencil and explained everything to them ,from the visions of the supernatural to kawahira. All the while with each of them lision and after words looking at him like he grew an extra head till they figured it made sense to them.

Ryoshi questioned if tsuna was still able to see them and got an immediate no ,explaining that uncle-kawa may have stopped his sight somehow. Before they began searching again through the books hibari informed them that it was twelve-thirty two, so quickly they ran back to tsuna's room to get some sleep. Hibari refusing to sleep near the herbivorous forced the two to sleep on the ground in cots ,he was nice when need be, not really minding the small animal much as long as he didn't try to "cuddle" with him, _how unfortunate for you both that yes tsuna is a cuddler._ The next day tsuna was saved from being bitten to death only do to the fact he had a cold that came out of nowhere and hibari had to leave due to his weak immune system. Ryoshi had to leave to take care of his sister because she was home alone that day. This left tsuna in the care of his mother and yamamoto. Till that day tsuna didn't know yamamoto could worry so much and he felt quite guilty for making him worry so much.

*I literally was confused about this and had to look it up "read" is pronounced "reed" in present tense and "red" in past.

The second * is where I looked at how I wrote that and thought " wait omg hibair the pilgrim and immediately mentally slapped myself for the idiosy .  
I Had a lot of fun with this chapter and I am sorry it took so long to get it to you. This chapter is the first to be 100% storyline. :3


	6. Fear and Amusement parks

Disclaimer: khr is not mine

word count: (+/-) 3013 words

Three days have past since tsuna was sick, during that time yamamoto took care of him and often cheered him up because the others had duties of their own to attend. For ryoshi had to take care of kyoko as she was home alone a lot due to their parents always being out of town working. Hibari always had patrol and even if he was free he could visit because of his weak immune system. Tsuna told yamamoto why he was always worrying and for that reason yamamoto made a promise to go to the sanctuary and try and find anything that could get him the ability to see the entities again. So while tsuna was sick ,yamamoto kept his promise everyday and eventually found a book with the information they needed. Yamamoto would later say they both found it ,because even though he was the one to do so he will always say tsuna had a part in it to. Even when tsuna would stutter and wave his hands frantically in dinale for any credit , yamamoto will still keep to his book they found had no name ,but contains everything there was to know about the ability of 'sight'. Which all they really wanted to know was how to get it back. Tsuna wanted to find anyway he could to protect his friends from them ,and he knew he had to see them to do this. So they flipped to the back of the book were it told in detail what to do and how to do it to give or get the 'sight' back. Unfortunately they could do everything but drink the tea or teas that are meant for one's mind to become calm and the body to relax. Apparently these teas are meant as a boost of energy to run through the body and mind while calming as well. With this in mind the day tsuna was allowed back in school and considered no longer sick,tsuna went to hibari for help to find Wood Betony and Chamomile to which habari agreed to. Within a week they had obtained both teas , but of the saturday before they found them , ryoshi called them. He informed them that his sister is sick and he can't leave her alone and needs someone to pick up medicine for her. To which being the kind person he is even with them being rivals ,tsuna retrieves the medicine. when he gets to the door he is attacked by a pillow and is the victim of the evil,evil feathers in the eyes. Ouch. In a fury kyoko demands why he was there and is answered by a bag of medicine being held up by the temid boy. This stuns her a bit , that is before ryoshi comes out and greets tsuna and thanks him for the medicine , and turns on kyoko asking why she is out of bed,she needs to be resting ,not up and about. None of which she could answer because she was still stunned on how he greeted tsuna, why in the world did big brother call him Brother!Kyoko was so focused on this fact she didn't realize she fanit and if she ever heard she was caught by tsuna she would have a fit. Tsuna flips out worried for her health and nearly drops her himself, but ryoshi calms him down enough to get them both to the bed and place kyoko down. At the same time ryoshi was trying to keep his voice down to a minimum so he did not wake her. Lucky kyoko was a heavy sleeper are he would have failed in doing so. Oni-san thanked tsuna for his trouble and help after the boy calmed finding that it would be alright if he told ryoshi what was going on, well most of it, did so. Tsuna also told him what the other two have been up to and what they were planing.

"This is extremely difficult to understand," ryoshi sated with what appeared to be a pained face. "why do you want to see those things again?" he was trying to talk tsuna down just in case this would hurt the boy.

"Because I don't want my friends to get hurt and not understand or see what hurt to them to begin with. I wish to protect all of you and I can't do that how I am now. I need to see them to protect you so please will you help me?" Not for the first or even last time tsuna stunned someone with his determination.

Ryoshi was stunned and amazed at his surrogate brothers determination, so much so he almost missed the next part. The angelic voice of tsuna came out determined and strong ,but not forceful and forever kind.

"Please ryoshi-san, help us find those teas so we can get stronger." eyes a bright orange with a near ethereal glow to them tsuna stared into ryoshi's gray orbs. Without hesitation ryoshi accepted and tsuna bow politely with a thank you and left the will always wonder how tsuna did the things he did and never cave to stress like that._Poor ryoshi-chan doesn't know._ Tsuna on the other hand will wonder why his conviction got stronger when he spoke on how he felt. The day after kyoko was said to have gotten better she came over with the teas her brother found. She mainly did this as a thanks for retrieving and bringing the medicine over to them. She had apologized her behavior with a blush and a timid smile. Tsuna blinked surprised at first but then smiled back at her , while yamamoto glare from behind tsuna. Even though it was done behind his back he could still feel yamamoto's glare directed to kyoko. Tsunas head ached with the behavior of both the people near him as it thanked kyoko and offered for her to come inside. It was raining and he didn't wish for her to catch another cold. She blinked at his smile then blushed as she registered what he said and thanked him as she stiffly walk in. What most people don't know is that these two got along perfectly well as long as their territories wasn't then they were restrained enough to try and settle it peacefully until one cracked and attacked the other. Yamamoto on the other hand glared a kyoko , a tense posture with false smiles and strained words being their main interactions. So in a way of a peace treaty with these two tsuna requested that they perform the ritual as well. Yamamoto and kyoko both tried to deny this at first but gave in when tsuna pouted and looked down at his lap. For three week they sat and meditated with the tea's and bye the end of the week they were able to see glimpse like tsuna had the first time he saw the entity's. At first kyoko freaked out,but after a bit she calmed now fully understanding why tsuna wished to see them and so did yamamoto. No matter if you could see them are not they can still see you and won't hesitate to harm you if you did something they didn't like. You could easily be killed by one and not even know it, this was fear inducing but kyoko refused to show so _they couldn't see._ Not to say they were all bad just a good bit of them.

They both thanked tsuna in hopes that this was all well worth it and over with,unfortunately that last part would proven wrong in that next moment. Ryoshi stepped out of the closet book in hand. Frightened tsuna quickly questioned ryoshi with wide eyes and hands waving frantically.

"How long were you down there for ?!" Tsuna searched and yamamoto tried calm him down,but everly kyoko got annoyed and whacked tsuna upside his head._Poor child._This made yamamoto smile stiffly and glare at eventually calmed down and listened to what the 'intruder' had to say."_haha, ryoshi-senpai came out of no where without permission, does that make him an intruder?_Ryoshi smiled at tsuna giving a sidelong glance at yamamoto, he passed the book to tsuna with confusion painted on his face. Their eyes widened as the stared at the book then narrow quickly when they saw the etched into their faces as ryoshi explained what he found in the book 'abyss'. There was a creature called the abyss and unlike what people believe of it the creature is though it was often thought of as a place or myth a man found it ,or more precise it found ago when the man was visiting Mount omine ,he was said to have the gods on his side even in the hardest of time. When he approached the abyss and dismissed it to leave in one quick movement it swallow the poor man stared some more when they read the next abyss is said to return every four-hundred years and unfortunately it's been eagh-hudroit and ninety-six years since it last appeared in japan._Four more to go till it returns._Tsuna has desided he would be ready,but he didn't want the others involved they were already involved in a quick movement he usher everyone out the house but nana.

"Hunny is something the matter?Are you feeling well ,you don't look so good dear." Nana worriedly questioned. Her stare seemed to burn right through him, and he nodded to her signaling he was stared into nana's eyes in hopes that she was not mad he rushed his friends out ,but all he got was a worried had the slightest hope she didn't hear a thing that was said up stairs. Nana hummed in thought eyebrows furrow slightly as she sighs and continues speaking to her beloved son.

"You've been so busy lately.I just worry that you get enough to eat and sleep. You seem so tired." Her head cocks to the side in a questioning manner and slight disappointment that her son does not trust her enough to tell her what's wrong._It's not that he doesn't trust ,its that he doesn't want to worry you._ Its almost as though they were falling apart. Tsuna looks at his mother sadly, its now or never ,right? Taking a deep breath tsuna inquires nana of something he considers important.

"Mom, can we go to the amusement park tomorrow?" The question was out of nowhere ,but tsunas eye were soft and kind,hopeful even, as he looked at her for an answer. Nana's surprize was understandable,but it quickly dissipated within a couple of seconds. Smiling elegantly at tsunayoshi she questioned why so sudden. To which tsuna answered that he just wanted to spend some time with his mother. Nana answer calmed tsuna's nerves as she gave a place they could go and have fun.

"There is an amusement park and fair we can head to tomorrow if you wish.I Belive there is even a pizza restaurant we could go to." Nana's smile led to no misgivings and tsuna was happy to see her do so. Lately she has been sad and tsuna has a small belief it has something to do with both iemitsu and himself ,so he is trying to correct that as nodded giving confirmation. After which he offered to help her with the sparkle in her eyes was apparent ,but so was the worry. "Oh tsuna, are you sure you're alright? You haven't helped me cook for months. I was starting to think you didn't like to anymore." Her words came out quickly ,almost too quick to understand but when he did he smile at her calmly eye organ once again.

" I'm Fine mom. Really ,just want to spend time with you is all." He spoke so quietly he was almost unheard,but nana being a mama alway hears her son. They talked about all sorts of things while they cooked and during dinner they spoke of each others days,their bonds growing close._I'll protect you mom.I promise._

The following day tsuna and his mother found themselves at the entrance of the park's fair. Tsuna stared at all the sights amazed with the colors and of the venues were colored with soft pastels and dark shattered words that contrasted with the lights of the softer rides themselves were painted in a way they would seem ascetic appeasing which made them more appealing to there seem to be one place not so appealing ,but maybe that was why people went there. He pulled his mother to the pastel blue ,green, and pink cups. The name of the ride being unknown to tsuna ,but not really needed as he ran to is happily. He was like a kid in a candy store only he was a kid ,but instead of a candy store it was an amusement a while ,around lunch, nana coaxed tsuna to the pizza restaurant she was talking about the other day. The place was the only thing not brightly colored, or even colored at all, being made of stone and the bright lights on the sign above the doors say "freddy fazbear's" were place unnerved tsuna with the animatronics smelling like something he couldn't describe and the goop running out of the mouths and eye sockets. What creeped him out the most was the children always near the animatics appeared as though they were angry or crying, he was unsure because the only thing really distinguishable on them were their teeth. Atles the food was good even if it tasted a bit off. Needles to say tsuna was happy to leave will find he will have a nightmare about the didn't like the feeling of the children's eyes on his back as he left though, like they were begging for help. The last place they visited before they left the amusement park was the rainbow ferris stared eyes and mouth wide open as he watched the fireworks go off and shine the vibrant colors. That was also when nana confirmed a suspicion of tsuna's he didn't want to hear.

"I know you can see **them** again ,and please know I am sorry."Nana softly told her son every thing as to why she didn't want him to see them and more. Tsuna was shocked at first but it eased away into confusion then acceptance. With a smile tsuna eased her worries telling her everything will be fine and it's okey. The menite tsuna arrived home he went upstairs and collapsed onto his bed coldness of the sheets lulled him to sleep. The determination he felt when he told hibari his plain withered away when hibari gave him ferm look as tsuna smiled sadly then promptly hit the boy over the head. Hibari himself felt irritated that the little animal had the nerve to act like a herbivore. Tears at the sides of his eyes from the pain tsuna whimpered.

" Hibair that hurt! I'm sorry but I just don't want any of you to get hurt ,especially not kyoko her brother would kill me if anything happened to her and vise versa." The tears at the corner of his eyes had yet to vanish but tsuna no longer looked to be in smacked him across the head wants more looking at him like he was insane or an idiot , maybe a bit of pain was back and tsuna was now keeping his hands on his head as he was trying to protect it. With a deep sigh tsuna considered in the silent demands of he really was an idiot wasn't he? Talking to hibari about this was like asking to be bitten to death. He really should have known better than this ,but maybe it was his low confidence or self esteem ,either or,that made him say anything in the first place."Yeah I guess it was dumb to ask this of you , i'm sorry." Tsuna smiled sadly with a look of defeat on his was one of the things hibari hated of tsuna, the kid was overly polite. The next minute tsuna turns around to leave ,but hibari says something that stops him. Tsuna wants to laugh at his own idiocy ,because he know hibari was right.

" It doesn't matter who you tell to leave the country, no one will, those herbivores think to highly of you." A flat stare is what greeted tsuna when he turned back to walks away saying something that is on hibari's mind as well. " I hope we don't come to regret our decisions after this." All kyoya could do was growl in understanding it get back to patrolling. Tsuna having similar conversations with the rest of his friends got similar reactions from them as the end tsuna had to go home and back to the drawing bored for ideas of what to do ,when a smiple and realy obviose one cames to his mind. Training. They need training, they need to train their new sight,for the ones who have it, and they need to train their kids so their naturally need to get rid of that weakness and became what hibari calls next chance he got he will introduce the idea to them and hope they go along with it. The biggest problem with this though was that some of them had after school duties, yamamoto to his baseball team,and ryoshi to his boxing club. To normal people this would seem insignificant, but this is tsuna and he know these things are important to them so he doesn't plan to take it away,ever.

Guest: I write on google docs ,and I am a bit shy to search for a beta, but if any want to beta me then please pm me thank you ^.^.

MizzHara: As you can see I have fixed this problem as much as I could but if you see anymore please inform.

Now about why many of the characters seem ooc, its because my belief is that a person's personality is made by both nature and nurture. nurture not only meaning care of a parent ,but also of a friend. Things happened differently here so yeah kinda au but this made them have slightly different personality than their canon ones.


	7. She's coming

disclamer: khr not mine

worning: bad spelling and grammar.

Weeks after explaining what was going on in tsunas head ,he decided to tell them of his plan to train and needed to know if they would nana found out that her son was training for something ,without even knowing why she turn the guest room into a training tsuna and the others if they wished had a room just for their epic training,note the sarcasom. Hibari had taken it upon himself to train tsuna, this consisted of sparring matches which led to a very battered tsuna the hell bedden sparing with hibari and tsuna ,yamamoto asked his dad if he could train him in the art of the first couple of times he asked the man denied ,but after seeing his child's determination for it tsuyoshi finally agreed. He still keeped it simple not what for the eight year old to get was teaching boxing to kyoko ,because she refused to leave them to the hands of whatever this is,the had even got the boxing team to help. Though they didn't know why they were training so hard. When the weekend came around they decide to praktic their tried it first because he was able to hold it the first time around,but it still threatened to burn him though not as bad. Tsuna said it was like swimming, and consider he couldn't it must have been a bit it was hibair who was first the last time they tried it and he was finally able to control to where it stayed lit, he didn't even get burned. Tsuna was in the background with slight anime tears._Hibari would never tell ,but the only reason he could control it was from the anger at the thought of losing his committee and losing periode._When yamamoto tried he had a dicaled time even activaeing it at first so he asked how the other two did which hibari engored and tsuna stated he though of his friends getting hurt and how he would fight to portect them. Yamamoto thought of losing tsuna and anger downed on him as his blue flame smile he showed the others seemed harmless ,but it gave tsuna a cold tried his only thinking of kyoko and what he'd do if he got hurt. They watched as the yellow flame was lit and kyoko's face and she became excited that her brother was more of a healer then a fight._Poor kyoko ,keep telling yourself that._When kyoko got hers lit ,they worried for the mist meaning of her sunday the were able to finaly contral there flames pritty well ,even tsuna who lagged behind were tired by monday almost to the point of pasing out while standing, which if you could geauss got tsuna in trouble a lot with the teachers. They soon got a schedule for their training,Flame pratic and sight ability for the weekends , fighting and muscle training during tuesday through the weekend tsuna learned what those green eyed creatures were, the Foowe ,or federation on otherworld entities, had named them "Led". Aparently the federation was located in america* , that kinda figures though. He also learned shadow people only appear more often at night. Ryoshi with his need to protect his sister began the ritual to obtain the sight as well. At the beginning of the train it was so exhausting ,but soon enough they got use to it and had to start new exercises and spar with different they didn't get use to and probably won't ,is the many creatures on the , yamamoto , and kyoko were the ones who were able to see these as ryoshi couldn't see past blears and hibari just found it a waste of time to perform the appeared to be made of tar and rotting flesh while other were like misshaped humans ,whose bone were jutting out in all directions. Yamamoto found that if he were to stay around the group he had to control his emotions better every time tsuna was hurt are almost kidnaped. This discovery occurred when tsuna was walking home exhausted from training that day ,when three men in suits jumped him and near killed him if not for had the gall to do so in mid-day and in public where anyone could see. Luckily one of those anyones was hibari and although he sustained injuries of his own he was able to save tsuna. Unfortunately he sustained injuries ,and injuries of any form was a blow to his after hibari bitten to death near every yakuza in namimori did they find out the ones that attacked tsuna were mafia.

If one was to say that they were surprised when they had heard this then it would a definite understatement. Several thoughts rushed through their heads and their skin grew paler by the second. _**Why would the mafia be after tsuna? For all they knew tsuna has nothing to do with the mafia, so why? Where they really after tsuna? Did they have knowledge of tsuna's sight or anyone else's?Did they know where he lives?**_ _So many horrifying thoughts so little time. _Yamamoto laughed it off to try and calm everyone's nerves, but a heavy smile void of any real emotion twitched giving tsuna shivers of slight fear knowing that meant that yamamoto was knew what yamamoto was trying to accomplish so he played along. Reassuring the others that whatever the reason he was attach be it directed at him or another he was fine now and it was all the others only smiled for his sake and later that night yamamoto and ryoshi trained with their dad and sister ,respectively,while hibair took down a good bit of the yakuza , he was also in the hospital the next day._Their being perfect but be careful protection is another form of pain._he was finally hearing the whippers again. Good their help told tsuna that ryoshi and herself will be going to italy for a week. Apparently this vacation was planned for a year now and kayko seemed excited nonetheless apparently the spirits she spoke to told her that italy had a different type of spirit from japan. Tsuna's breath hitched then evened out again, for a reason or another he didn't want them to return in a week he wanted them to stay away for at least three weeks. _Tell them tell them tell them. Follow it._His throat feels dry but he ignored the whippers this once and just nods. Nana came in to visit her son in the afternoon to read him a story that his father made for fun and she found." Once long ago lived a man named rena he was a hitman for a powerful royal family called was a big kingdom with abilities only known by only by one person at a time with a round table of at least seven people ,one was the king himself . Each controlled an element one of mist , one of light, one of day, one of shade, one of sound , one of tears ,and one of winds. While only one person could be a day many could be others. The man was one of the light but he was also darkness, for he was incredibly cruel and ruthless. Until one day were a women of the orange masked ticked him and seven others placing a curse on them anger sewn deep the man exiled himself from the kingdom."Nana blinked and stopped reading. "It would seem the story ends there." she murmured looking down to her son.

" Mom I don't believe the man was truly curl." her son whispered. She seemed to think upon this for a few,but said nothing else on it choosing instead to promise to take him to takesushi when he was is hiding.**What else do you expect, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt .but pain always follows the cursed.**_Shh, he can hear use._Ignore them tsu-kun their liers.- chanting inside his head for a few ,but then thinks on the story his mamma read. The elements were definitely the seven flames but who is rena, pappa made that story for a reason and based on some things. The question is what though. Was rena a real person,who is the king, and why do I feel as though the story was wrong.- looking to the side tsuna sees the picture of all his friends and him play in uncle hara-san's shop. _Should have looked away . Should have looked away._ They gotten lays in bed unaware as to what is to come in ten days ,but pains in his chest worn.

Yamamoto stares out the window not liking the clouds as they sway darkly in the wind." Dad , what do you think tsuna is up to? Do you think it will be okey if I can't keep a promise…?" Silents rained in the room till tsuyoshi look at his son.

"Breaking a promise is fine as long as you're unable to ,but to me as long as one can move then their is no need to. I believe tsuna is resting ,as should you." tsuyoshi ruffled his son's hair. "Now get to bed, you did a good job today." Smiles can tell alot about a person. For instance, if you knew takeshi well enough then you would know the smile on his was one of worry and fear.

Hibari glance to a direction on where strong current and bright lights were coming from. If a normal person was to look at the scene then all they see was a storm,but none of them was normal and what they saw scared course being young children they were afraid and it is there fear that they used to make a mistake and a promise. _**We'll send the abyss back to protect all we care for.**_ Ryoshi and kyoko board the plain glance back in their promise unaware the pain they will bring to themselves" All remaining passengers please bored now We are now boarding."A female's voice come from the intercoms kyoko stared into her hands with a slight frown and worried glances from her parents."What's wrong dear?" her mother asked worried mar-ing her clenched her fist and just shook her head." It's nothing mamma."_empty promises ,just like them._No, not true I will keep my promise to them-_Cold lies little girl. Liar, liar!_NO!-Shivering kyoko ignored the temperature for now and just went to sleep._Tick tock goes the clock. Tik tok 270 hours Tok who broke the Tok Goes the clock._Nana looks up face blank in sadness..What have we done kawahira-san, just what have we watched the flames eat the candles."So,you're paying this old town a visit,huh lady in the wooden orange mask or should I sepira of the abyss." why can't she just stay away._Sepira is coming home. She is coming home! _Kawahira glanced behind him at the dancing she doesn't stay long ,so why are they planning something.- kawahira glances down to the note in his hand."_The clock strikes one men train hard for a war lost strikes two and three are left. Pointing three daily life comes to an children grow ,two come the darkness is early. Seven ,four are sadness is promises are those who are left behind. - women in the orange mist."_

A woman wearing an orange wood mask sits on a plane headed for entire of the plane houses two rows of seats the rows nearest to the windows have two seats each. The ones in the meddle have a total of five in each. Red carpet lines the line the roof to carry windows show the outside, which out looks clouds and some birds. The only one on the the plane besides the pilots was the women who an orange mist seems to be originating from. "It would seem that old man is thinking ill of me again" the lady says breathing a tired sigh."I have yet to find the perfect apprentice. Wonder if i would find them here." The woman wonders aloud as she watch's a plane pass by hers see and orange haired child and a white haired child.

A cold feeling runs through tsuna as he looks around the hospital walls and white roofs stare back at him ,the floor a polish window open lefts a cool spring breeze in that chills him more._\- please stay safe everyone,please.-_ Curling into himself to stay warm he stares at the bandages warping his arms , legs , and one of his eyes._\- please._" Dol rahi mai lor ren dol." singing to himself in a slight the fake words roll off his lips.

Nana chops onions while humming eyes zoomed in on her work. Her memory of the day her son first cooked ingrained into her brain and the women who stopped him from feeling useless. That women was a shadow spirit who helped her son became a nice Minnie chief. The question is why. Shadows spirits don't do anything ales it benefits them in some way. How would helping her son benefit the spirit. Chop. Why was her son attacked? this have something to do with her husband? slice. Washing the blade and her finger she retrieves a bandage from the bathroom cabinet and wraps her cut finger with it. Looks as though she has research to may need to take up the knife's again.


End file.
